Compressible personal care articles, such as incontinence garments, disposable diapers, feminine hygiene products, and so forth, are in widespread use worldwide. These items are typically sold in multiple quantities and are contained in bags or packaging composed of flexible polymer materials.
However, such packaging can be quite difficult to open. As a result, perforations are often added as an opening aid. Typical perforated opening features require a consumer to search the bag for opening instructions. Once the feature is located, the consumer must then push one or more fingers through the plastic film to initiate the opening. In many instances, a tool, such as a knife or scissors, is required to separate the perforations. Other features require the consumer to grasp or pinch a portion of the bag to separate the perforation and initiate the opening. However, it is widely recognized that such grasping or pinching is quite difficult for consumers who have limited or reduced hand strength and dexterity due to age, physical illness or fatigue.
Yet another problem with this type of packaging is the inability to reseal a package once it has been opened. This can lead to the contents spilling out during storage and/or transport.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for packaging that is easier to open and reseal.
The present invention provides a package comprising a bag having lines of weakness and a reusable pull-tab opener secured to the bag proximate to the lines of weakness, the pull-tab opener having a pull-tab opening integral therewith. In one embodiment, the lines of weakness are perforations that are substantially parallel and concealed by the pull-tab opener. In this embodiment, a slit or third perforation line is substantially perpendicular to the perforations and connects the substantially parallel perforation lines at one end. In another embodiment, the perforations comprise one or more lines that angle towards each other, but do not necessarily meet. In other embodiments, the perforations form a substantially V-shape or U-shape. In these embodiments, the pull-tab can alternately be located at an area of minimum distance apart, a perforation junction, or area of maximum bend of a curve, depending on the perforation configuration.
The pull-tab opener (hereinafter xe2x80x9cpull-tabxe2x80x9d) and bag are made from any type of flexible material, such as a polymeric plastic film, paper or paper composites and the like. As such, the bag is understood to not only include conventional bags, but also other types of flexible products, such as mailing envelopes, and so forth. The pull-tab can further function as a label having opening instructions to assist a consumer in locating and operating the opening feature. In some embodiments, the pull-tab may be a paper or paper-based material. The package may be a preformed bag or a bag formed together with the pull-tab. The products inside the package may or may not be folded and/or individually wrapped. Such products include, but are not limited to, disposable diapers, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, or any other type of consumer product packagable in flexible bags, including, but not limited to, cat litter, food products, including pet food products, further including other types of consumer products, such as office supplies, books, magazines, household products, and so forth.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention further provides a package comprising a bag having a flap section defined by lines of weakness in the bag; and a pull-tab secured to and extending beyond the flap section, wherein the pull-tab is designed to be used to open and reseal the bag.
The present invention also includes a method of using a pull-tab comprising hooking a pull-tab opening located on a pull-tab, the pull-tab secured to a bag having perforations; and with the pull-tab opening, pulling the pull-tab away from the bag to create a bag opening. The method further comprises accessing one or more articles through the bag opening; and closing the bag opening with the pull-tab, the pull-tab having reusable adhesive. The method can further comprise hooking the pull-tab opening again to expose the bag opening.
The present invention further includes a kit containing any embodiment of the present invention together with a plurality of articles and instructions for opening the bag and using the articles.
The design and location of the specially-designed pull-tab provides an easy-to-use opening aid in conjunction with the lines of weakness, for ease in opening the package. By arranging the pull-tab and perforations in this manner, a consumer now need only gently tug on a conveniently located pull-tab opening in order to cause the perforations to tear apart. The novel design of the lines of weakness and pull-tab combination provides an advantage over conventional methods of opening bags by eliminating the need to use a significant pinching or grasping force to open. The pull-tab opening in the pull-tab also provides an advantage over pull-tabs without any type of opening that are not only hard to locate, but can be difficult to hang onto while opening the package.